


Under Cover(s)

by Zaegal



Category: Ninja Sex Party (Band), Samurai Abstinence Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Murder, Ninjas - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgies, Professor Brian, Samurai Abstinence Patrol, Sex, Shenanigans, ninja sex party, phd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaegal/pseuds/Zaegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman moves to Attitude City to become a physics intern at the University of Keeping it Real. A green clad ninja is sent to investigate a rumor of the return of Samurai Abstinence Patrol. Has the battle for boning been lost or won?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta/editor MidnightMarley for encouraging me and making sense of my insane ramblings. This story won't get out of my head, so hopefully you lovelies will enjoy my efforts to put it to page! The next few chapters are written and just in need of a few tweaks before posting. All feedback is greatly appreciated. <3

“Are you sure that you want to do this, Ami?” An elderly man asked as he loaded a cardboard box into the trunk of a small silver car.

A short young woman carefully set a box into the passenger seat of the car before turning to the man and answering, “Yes, Dad. It’s a great opportunity and I've already explained what a great physics program they have in Attitude City.”

Her father walked back to the porch to put his arm around a woman who was obviously Ami’s mother. They shared a look of disapproval as their daughter gave a final look at the contents of her car.

“But can you really trust a place that is named the University of Keeping it Real?” Ami's father asked.

“Yes,” she answered with an exasperated sigh. _We must have had this conversation at least twenty times since I got the acceptance letter two months ago._ She didn't know yet which professor she would be interning under, but she knew she couldn't pass up the chance to work with some of the most brilliant physicists in the country -- not to mention the chance to get out of this town.

“I understand the physics thing, but did you really have to cut off your beautiful hair?” Ami's mother asked, running a hand through Ami's hot pink pixie cut.

“It’s just hair, mom. It'll grow back. Before I even come home for Christmas, probably.” Ami said, rolling her eyes she gave her mother a long hug.

“I'll call you with my address as soon as I find a place in town. It might be a bit before I find a decent place, but as soon as I do I'll let you know so that you can visit and bring Argyle.” _It's going to be hard to be away from Princess Argyle Bubbles for a few days but I know mom will take good care of him for me._

Ami took one last look through her car for anything she missed before giving a last hug to her parents, trying not to notice how her mother had started crying. She hopped into her car and started on the long drive to Attitude City.

**

"Saki…” a wizened ninja said to the bowing ninja in front of him. “Word has reached our ears of a threat to one of our own.”

“Wise Master, simply point me in the right direction and I will eliminate this threat.” Saki said solemnly.

“Do you not wish to know who it is that you will be protecting?” The Old Master asked with a slight twinkle in his brown eyes.

“I assume one of our youngest, Sensei.”

The Old Master chuckled, “You have done much over the years to protect the young ones, Saki. Though this life was not your first choice, you have become skilled. I take pride in your success.”

“I am honored by your words, Master.” Saki said with another bow.

“Your task will be to investigate this threat, assess the risks, and if there is any merit to them, warn him of the threat.”

“Master, the name of my ward?” she asked, head bowed.

“I would hardly call him your ward, young Saki. The one you will be helping is Ninja Brian.”

Saki let out a gasp, shocked green eyes snapping up to meet the calm brown of her Master. “Surely you jest, Master.”

The Old Master shook his head regretfully, “I would never make light of a situation this grave. Come, I will tell you what I know of the threat that is known as Samurai Abstinence Patrol.”

**

Saki thought back to her childhood as she crept through the brush, her dappled green outfit helping her blend in with her wooded surroundings.

She had never intended to become a ninja. She never had the typical dream of being a princess either. Oh no, she had read far too many books for that and she dreamed of being a doctor, a scientist, or an astronaut. Her parents, however, decided that she spent too much of her time reading and not enough of it making friends and they decided to send her to a camp the summer after she turned ten. She wasn’t sure that they had any idea what they were doing when they sent her off, but she was absolutely certain that they didn’t know she was training to become a ninja.

Although she had started her training a few years behind others her age, she was naturally skilled and quickly surpassed the skills of her contemporaries. At age ten the Old Master had taken her under his wing and trained her personally. After that, it wasn’t just summers that she spent training, but every break away from school. Nearly all her free time was spent perfecting her technique.

_This seems like a very odd place to have a secret abstinence base. Hopefully, I won’t find anything. Although I haven’t known the Old Master to be wrong thus far._ Saki thought as she crept silently along the roof of a small house, taking care to remain in the shadows. She finally arranged herself above an open window where she could hear two men talking inside.

“Samurai Barry, what progress have we made in our quest to end Ninja Sex Party?” the first man asked.

“Our plans are progressing well as of now. We have been keeping tabs on Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian.” A man Ami assumed was Samurai Barry answered.

“What have they been occupying their time with?”

“The same as always, Arin.” Barry answered with a disgusted sigh. “Constant sex and orgies.”

“Barry, we must move on to phase two of our plan: Infiltrate the city and begin our attack on Ninja Sex Party.”

“We have a few matters to see to before we are ready, Arin. “ Samurai Barry said, taking a few steps toward the window. “But we have a bigger problem at the moment.”

There was a moment of silence before Samurai Barry jumped out of the window to grab Saki from her hiding spot and drag her inside. She felt a sharp pain in her neck before everything started fading to black.

“Did you really have to drug her?’ Arin Neverbone asked. “We will be able to question her after she wakes up. I’ll tie her up and take her to a cell.” Barry said. **

_Who are you?_

_Why are you here?_

_Who sent you?_

_What do you know about Samurai Abstinence Patrol?_

_What do you know about Ninja Sex Party?_

Saki never answered, never flinched, regardless of what was asked. This continued for over a day and a half until eventually the two members of Samurai Abstinence Patrol left her alone in the dark room that she had woken in. She looked around quickly before pulling a small blade out of her mouth and cutting herself free of the tight bindings on her wrists and ankles. She quickly made her way out of the window.

Master was correct. She thought as she made her way across the landscape. _I have to get to Attitude City and warn Ninja Brian as soon as possible…and his ridiculous best friend Danny Sexbang too, I suppose._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami moves in, Saki delivers a message, Ami meets another intern and discovered which professor she will be working under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks once again to my editor MidnightMarley! Thank you to ask who are reading. Again, any and all feedback is very much welcome and appreciated! Enjoy!

Ami looked around her new apartment. It was a small one bedroom several floors up in an apartment complex, with a small balcony and a laundry area right off of the kitchen. It was only a few minutes away from campus and was fully furnished. Looking back, it had been much easier to find a place than she expected. 

 

No one had even looked twice at the still visible bruises on her wrists.  _ I guess they all just assumed it was from crazy wild sex,  _ she thought with a smirk.

 

The hardest part was moving all of her things up from the under-building parking. Unpacking went quickly, though, as she didn’t have a lot of stuff. She immediately got her internet set up, but decided to wait a few days before having her parents visit and bring her cat.  _ They’re already worried that I'm going to be corrupted just from living here. Lord only know what they would think if they saw these bruises. _

 

She powered on her computer to do some research on her new town when she got the ping of an email from the University. There was a meeting tomorrow for the new interns to get to know one another and receive their professor assignments.

 

Ami grinned to herself, letting out a small excited squeal.  _ This is really happening! _ __   
  


She decided to celebrate by checking out the local game shop.

 

**

 

Standing at the counter of the game shop were two men, dressed strangely by some terms, one of them flirting outrageously with the woman running the register. 

 

“Have you ever been with a man that has slain a mythical beast?” The man with the jewfro asked, the light glinting off of his blue spandex unitard. 

 

The woman shook her head no with an uneasy look on her face -- partially because of the boner he was sporting, and partially due to the ninja standing beside him glaring at her with bright blue eyes.

 

“Ninja Brian!” The spandex clad man suddenly called out. “There! In the window! A ninja!”

 

Ninja Brian was moving before the man had even opened his mouth. He pulled out a pair of sai and made to attack the short ninja wearing all green. The shorter of the two barely had time to pull out weapons before the two collided with a clash. Ninja Brian’s superior skill was matched only by the smaller ninja’s speed.

 

Danny Sexbang stood staring as his best friend fought. The other customers in the shop were slowly being killed by stray slashes of the ninjas’ blades. The cashier that Danny had been flirting with was hit with a throwing star and collapsed to bleed to death behind the counter. As the number of bystanders dwindled to zero the two ninjas stopped attempting to kill each other. They glared while each tried to catch their breath.

 

“A friend of yours, Ninja Brian?” Danny asked.

 

The ninja himself shook his head no while blood dripped down his face.

 

“Well then, little ninja friend. What business do you have in my great Attitude City?” Danny asked, striking a heroic superhero pose.

 

The green eyed ninja handed him a vellum envelope with beautiful calligraphy on the front reading, “Mr. Sexbang.”

 

As soon as it was in his hand the mysterious green ninja disappeared in a puff of grey smoke. 

 

Both men looked around in mild shock before shrugging and turning their attention back to the envelope. Inside was a simple line written in the same calligraphy.

 

_ Samurai Abstinence Patrol will return. Prepare. _

 

_ ** _

 

Ami woke early the next morning. She took extra care with her appearance, donning a flattering blue blouse, a sensible black skirt, and low heels. Her hands shook slightly as she applied a coat of light makeup.

 

The drive to campus took even less time than she had allotted herself. So ended up being so early that as she walked into the designated meeting room there was only one other person in attendance. A young woman near Ami’s age with long brown hair reaching down to her waist was sitting by a group of chairs in the corner of the room. She looked up as Ami walked in and flashed a quick smile, bouncing up to cross the room.

 

“Hi there!” She said, holding her hand out for a handshake. ”I’m Katherine. Katherine James. Nice to meet you!”

 

Ami shook her hand. Katherine’s enthusiasm was infectious and Ami felt a smile growing on her own face.

 

“Amelia Stokes. But please call me Ami. Only my grandparents call me Amelia.” She said with a laugh.

 

“Well then it is only fair that you call me Kat.” 

 

The two shared a quick laugh and made their way to the corner to settle down in the chairs provided.

 

“I’m assuming you’re here for an internship, since that’s what the big sign on the door says this meeting is for,” Kat laughed at her own lame joke. “Do you have any idea who you would like to work under?” 

 

Ami shook her head no. “Not really. I don’t have a clue. I don’t really know much about the professors here. I just moved to Attitude City three days ago.”

 

“Oh! I’ll have to show you around town! What’s your number? I’ll take you to the best coffee shop when we’re through here.” Kat said excitedly while pulling out her phone. Numbers were exchanged and the two women kept up a conversation about the sights of Attitude City until others started filtering into the room.

 

“Alright everyone. Welcome to the University of Keeping it Real. Congratulations on becoming our newest batch of interns. I’m sure you will all do an excellent job!” The program director said from the center of the room. “I will call each of you by name to come up and receive your assignments. There is also a packet of paperwork that must be filled out by the end of the week.”

 

There were only about two dozen interns, so Ami and Kat received their packets quickly. They had agreed to open their assignments at the same time. Flipping the folders open they read the names simultaneously. 

 

“Professor Warren Mitchell.” Kat said with a sigh.

 

“Professor Brian Wecht.” 

 

“You lucky cunt!” Kat exclaimed loudly, drawing the shocked gaze of a few of the closest interns.

 

“What?” Ami asked after the others had turned away. “Is he that good?”

 

“He’s fucking brilliant! Strict, never smiles, and very sarcastic, but he really knows his stuff.” Kat said, then smirked at Ami and added, “And he is kinda hot.”

 

“That doesn’t matter.” Ami scoffed. “Isn’t that sort of thing frowned upon?”

 

Kat gave her an incredulous look. “Hun, think of where you are. This is fucking Attitude City Almost nothing is frowned upon here.”

 

They shared a look, then broke out into giggles.

 

“Well point him out to me so that I can go ask him what he expects of me,” Ami said, standing up to look around at the collection of professors and interns around the room.

 

“I know what I would want him to expect.” Kat said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.   
  
  


“Cut it out,” Ami said giving Kat a small shove. “I’m being serious”

 

“Oh I am being  _ completely _ serious!” Kat said with a grin. “But really, he’s right by the door. The one in the blue button up and vest.”

 

Ami followed Kat’s pointing finger and lay eyes on the man she would be working under for the next few months. He was of average height and build, looking the stereotypical professor in his argyle vest. He ran a hand through his close cropped salt and pepper hair as he stood talking to the program director. She was about to classify him as simply average looking until his gaze caught hers and his bright blue eyes stunned her with their intensity.

 

Ami broke eye contact, feeling flustered for the first time in years.

 

“Told ya,” Kat said with a grin. “Have fun! I’ll shoot you a text after I’m done with Professor Mitchell and we will go get that coffee.”

 

Kat gathered her things and took off across the meeting hall in the opposite direction of the blue eyed professor, leaving the pink haired girl clutching her paperwork to her chest. She stared after her lost in thought.

 

“You are Miss Stokes, yes?” A deep voice asked from right behind her.

 

She whipped around, losing her balance. The man caught her by the arm and steadied her. She looked up and was once again caught in an icy blue gaze.

 

“Oh! Yes I am,” Ami said as a light blush crept up her cheeks. “I’m sorry about that. I’m not normally so clumsy.” 

 

“No no, It was my fault for startling you,” He said quietly. They stared at each other for a few moments, blue eyes searching green, before Brian finally pulled himself away slightly. He dropped his hand quickly, as if burned, after realizing he had been standing there holding her arm. 

 

“It’s fine, I was just lost in my own little world there for a moment.” She glanced down, straightening the papers in her arms.

 

“Take care not to get lost there forever,” Brian said almost kindly. “If you will follow me to my office, we can discuss what we will be covering this semester as well as what will be expected of you.”

 

“Of course, sir,” Ami said, shaking her head to dispel her thoughts of the earlier conversation with Kat. 

 

“You don’t have to call me sir,” he said quietly as they walked down a near empty hallway.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, do you prefer the more formal term ‘doctor’?” Ami asked cheekily.

 

Brian glanced over at the pink haired woman with a slight sigh. Stopping to hold his office door open, he waved her in ahead of him, with a last lingering look at her back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balance Problems, Coffee, Jew Fro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful editor MidnightMarley! I'm so enjoying writing this and I hope everyone is enjoying reading it. <3

Brian held the door open for Ami as they walked out of his office. She stopped suddenly, a last minute question popping into her head, catching Brian by surprise. He ran into her from behind and his arms wrapped around her waist automatically in an attempt to keep them from ending up on the floor.

For a moment neither one of them moved, too shocked by the sudden contact to react. Brian took two quick steps backwards, clearing his throat.

“I'm so sorry!” Ami said turning around to face him, face completely flushed

“Perhaps you should have your inner ears checked. You seem to have a balance problem.”

“I do not!” Ami spat out, running a hand down her skirt to smooth it.

“Miss Stokes, you have nearly fallen twice in the thirty minutes since we made our acquaintance.” Brian explained, looking down at her.

“I don’t have a balance problem!” Ami ground out.

“If you say so. Although, there must be a reason for these episodes.”

“I must just be having an off day,” she said, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Indeed.” he drew out the word slowly. “If there is nothing further, I have a lesson plan to work on.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll see you Monday!” Ami said quickly, starting down the hall. She felt his eyes on her until she turned the corner.

  
*****

“I saw that.”  
The words shocked Ami out of her thought and she jumped away from the voice. Dropping her paperwork, she whipped around and threw up her firsts preparing for attack. Kat knocked down her hands with an apologetic smile before bending down to pick up the fallen papers.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It seems to be the thing to do today, don’t worry about it.” Ami grumbled.

“Well, let's go get coffee and you can tell me all about it. Including all about what you did behind closed doors with Doctor Brian Wecht.” Kat put extra emphasis on his name, making the whole thing seem so much more suggestive than it needed to be.

“Nothing happened!” Ami gasped.

“Mhmm. We will see,” Kat said, linking their arms and practically dragging Ami down the hallway.

 

*****

“There is nothing in the world better than a good latte.” Katherine said as she and Ami settled themselves in a window seat in what she called “the best coffee shop in all of Attitude City.”

“Oh yes there is.” Ami said, taking a sip of her own late. “For example -- moving to Attitude City, getting a great internship, and making a new friend.”

“Girl, we are going to have so much fun!”

“I really am very glad that I met you. I was really worried about making friends when I moved here because I’ve always been a bit of a loner.”

Kat grinned, “Well, since we’ve gotten coffee together you’re stuck with me forever!”

Ami laughed and said, “But seriously, thanks.”

“No need to thank me. If you really feel the need, though, you can just give me all the juicy details about Professor Wecht!”

“I told you, nothing happened. We went into his office, discussed the upcoming semester’s lesson plan, how I was to pull needed references, file papers, and input grades. Nothing juicy at all.” Ami explained, staring into her late.

“Don’t give me that crap!” Kat exclaimed. “I saw him practically humping your ass there in the hallway.”

“It wasn’t like that! It was an accident!”

“Well if it was just an accident then why are you blushing?” Kat asked with a smirk.

“Well…” Ami started, her blush deepening.

“Spill. Now. Or I will torture it out of you.” Kat threatened, brandishing a coffee stirrer.

“Lets just say that we were pressed rather close together and clothing is rather thin.” Ami said quietly.

“Oooh gurl! You totally felt it all, didn’t you? You minx!” she was nearly bouncing up and down in the booth. “Tell me more...Size? Shape?”

“Well it isn’t like he was hard or anything, jeeze. Calm down.”

Kat shook her head, “Sorry. I can’t. You are the first person to have had any kind of physical contact with him as far as anyone on campus knows. It is mega news.”

“Don’t you dare go spreading rumors, Kat!” Ami said indignantly

Kat looked hurt, “I would never do that!”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want him to hear something and think that I’m spreading rumors. He seems very intelligent and I feel that I can learn a lot from him. I don’t want to ruin this chance.” Ami said, eyes downcast.

Katherine put her hand over Ami’s, “I would never do something like that. Tease you within an inch of your life? Yes. Make racy jokes constantly? Yes. Do something that could potentially ruin your career? Never.”

“Thanks, hun. That makes me feel better.” Ami smiled at her new friend. “So tell me more about Attitude City. Is it really as crazy as people say it is?”

“More so. Always be on the lookout for Ninja Sex Party. I’ve heard that Danny Sexbang is great in bed, and will give you the best three minutes of your life. It just isn’t worth the risk of being murdered by his best friend.”

“Oh yes...the ninja. So dangerous.” Amy said sarcastically.

“Don’t even joke! Do you know his murder count is over fifty thousand?” Kat said, scandalized at Ami’s dismissal of the threat that is Ninja Brian.

“Psh. That is a relatively low murder count considering how long he has been out of training.” Ami glanced at Kat, realizing her slip.

Kat rolled her eyes, “Yeah whatever. I just know that I saw him go ape shit two years ago. Terrifying and strangely erotic.”

“Well on that awkward note, I should get going. My parents are coming to visit tomorrow and they’re bringing my cat. I want to finish the last of my unpacking.” Ami said as she gathered her things.

“No worries. We should plan on meeting here Monday afternoon after classes. That way we can go over how our days went.” Kat smiled.

“Sounds like a great plan.”

The girls turned away from the trash cans and ran straight into two men. A tall man with wildly curly hair caught Katherine right before she hit the floor, pulled her up, and steadied her with a hand on her shoulder.

Ami’s breath caught in her throat as the arms of Brian Wecht came around her waist for the second time that day.

“Have your had your inner ear checked yet, Miss Stokes? Or are you going to make a habit of falling into my arms?” he whispered in her ear with a smirk.

“I’m so sorry! We weren’t looking where we were going and -- oh! Professor Wecht.” Kat trailed off, staring at the sight in front of her.

Ami still stood in Brian’s arms. Realizing what had taken the words from Kat’s mouth, she extracted herself from Brian with a small sigh.

“Nice to see you as well, Miss James.” Brian said, seemingly unaffected by the situation. “Might I introduce to the two of you to my friend Daniel Avidan. Dan, this is Miss James. She’s an intern for Professor Mitchell.”

“Wonderful to meet you, Miss James” Dan said quietly.

“Please, call me Kat.” She said with a blush.

“And this is my intern, Miss Amelia Stokes.” Brian said, gesturing to the pink haired woman beside him.

“Pleasure to meet you, Amelia.” Dan said, nodding to her.

“Call me Ami. No one calls me Amelia.” She said with a smile.

“Well ladies, I regret to say we must be going. I’m sure we’ve already taken up too much of your valuable time as it is.” Brian stated, taking a step towards the store counter.

“Of course, Doctor. I’ll see you monday.” Ami said, taking Kat’s arm and leading her toward the exit.

The men watched the girls exit the shop in silence. Once they were out of sight Dan turned to Brian.

“You told me your intern was cute, but you didn’t tell me that she had a hot friend.”

“I never said anything of the sort.” Brian protested.

“You didn’t have to. I can read you like an open book, my friend.”

Brian just glared at him before ordering his coffee.

A few blocks away the girls walked arm and arm toward their vehicles.

  
“ _Dayum._ ” was all Kat said before getting in her car and driving away with a dazed expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSP meets with Saki and NSP goes to a club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my editor MidnightMarley! I can't believe that this has 90 hits!! Thanks to SomethingthatsaysBubbles, PineappleGender, and the two guests that left kudos! They make my heart happy! <3

Danny Sexbang jumped through a doorway into a room where Ninja Brian was sitting on a couch repeatedly stabbing a bellhop.

“Brian,” Danny said with a grin. “What have I told you about murder in the Sexatorium?”

Ninja Brian looked up and quickly dropped the corpse, trying in vain to kick it behind the couch stealthily.    


“Now! What shall we do about Samurai Abstinence Patrol’s upcoming return?” Danny asked as he settled down onto a chaise lounge glancing over to gauge the ninja’s response.

“Yes, I trust the Green Ninja. Why wouldn’t we?” Danny asked, adjusting his blue kimono.

Ninja Brian held up his sai, still covered in blood.

“Oh, so you have met a ninja of equal skill. What is the problem?”

Ninja Brian answered by running a knife in front of his throat.

“We don’t know if Green Ninja is working with Samurai Abstinence Patrol. They could be just trying to help us.”

Ninja Brian just looked at Danny with a blank expression.

“Alright, so we need to take some time and learn more about our tiny green ninja friend.” Danny said with a huge smile.

“What do you want to know?” the green ninja asked from beside Ninja Brian.

The words sparked instant action in which Ninja Brian immediately jumped up and attempted to murder the intruder while Danny Sexbang squealed like a little girl and hid behind a pillow.

“STOP!!” Danny called out. 

Instantly the two fighting ninjas stilled, sai at each other’s throats. 

“Can’t we all just get along?” Danny asked.

The ninjas glared at each other and then at Danny. 

“How did you get in here, anyway?!” With a glance at Ninja Brian, Danny answered himself, “Ninja Brian, did you kill security again?”

Ninja Brian shook his head no while giving a thumbs up.

“Oh Ninja Brian, I can’t stay mad at you.” Danny said with a laugh.

The group tentatively settled back down on the couches, both ninjas obviously tense. There was a long pause where the three just glanced back and forth between each other, none of them willing to begin the conversation. After a while it was obvious that Danny was simply checking out the green clad ninja.

“Wait.” Danny suddenly exclaimed, “You are a GIRL?!”

“Obviously.” She answered.

The men exchanged a glance that for them held an entire conversation. 

“Who are you? Where did you come from? Why are you here? What do you know about the Samurai Abstinence Patrol?” Danny asked in quick succession. 

“Saki. Not important. Sex. That they plan to try again to outlaw sex, among other things.” She answered just as quickly.

“Okay. Well we can leave the question as to where you come from for another time. How did you come by this information, and wait.” Danny stopped suddenly, realizing what she had just said. “What did you say you were here for again?”

“To help you stop Samurai Abstinence Patrol, of course. What do you think I said?” She asked coyly. 

Ninja Brian and Danny Sexbang exchanged another conversation filled look.

“Riiight. How did you come to find out about Samurai Abstinence Patrol’s plans?” Danny asked.

“I was captured on a scouting mission.” Saki said casually. “Torture, interrogation, all that fun stuff.”

“Scouting mission for whom? How do we know you aren’t working for them?” 

“I was sent by the Old Master,” Saki said, keeping a close eye on Ninja Brian to gauge his reaction, “I was tasked with discovering if they were truly a threat and if so, to protect Ninja Brian, and by extension you, Danny Sexbang.”

Ninja Brian did not react at all to the mention of the Old Master, but the knowledge that this small female ninja had been tasked with “protecting” him sent him into a rage. He drew his sai and made to attack her once again.

“Senpai did say you wouldn’t be too pleased at the thought of being a ward.” Saki laughed as she deflected his attacks.

“Ninja Brian, stop it. Surely she doesn’t mean it as if you are defenseless.” Danny tried to reason with the enraged ninja. “She is just here to help, right?”

“Correct, Sexbang. I’m just here as backup.” Saki said, her words calming Ninja Brian somewhat. “I’ve always been a fan of your work, Ninja Brian.”

The three settled back onto the couches, Ninja Brian still glaring daggers at the small ninja.

“Samurai Abstinence Patrol is planning on breaching the city with the hopes of stopping as much promiscuity as they can on their way to you.” Saki explained. “It will probably end up in a fight similar to last time, although I advise you not to get distracted by trying to put on another show.”

The members of Ninja Sex Party shared another look.

“Ninja Brian is right, we are nearly evenly matched as far as strength and skill.” Danny said.

“Thus, I am here.” Saki said, striking a slight pose.

Ninja Brian gestured at her with a sai.

“I recommend trying to keep my existence a surprise. That way you four can battle it out as you normally would, but I can show up and help if you need it. Surprise attack.” Saki said, settling back into the couch.

“Like a secret pocket ninja!” Danny said excitedly.

Both ninjas turned glares to him. Danny put up both hands in a placating gesture. 

“Okay okay. No pocket ninjas. Although you have to admit, you are kinda tiny.” Danny said with a small smile.

“Ugh, you know I have murdered people for saying things like that.” Saki said. Turning to Ninja Brian she asked, “Would you miss him terribly if I just ended him now?”

Ninja Brian just shrugged.

“Hey now! No need for that! I’m sorry!” Danny hurried to apologize.

“No matter. I have to go anyway.” Saki said as she stood. “I’ll be back soon and we can discuss strategy further.”

“How will we get a hold of you if we need to?” Danny asked.

“No need. I’ll know.” Saki said, giving Ninja Brian a wink before strolling casually out of the Sexatorium. Both men staring after her in silence.

**

“Come, Ninja Brian! Let us go forth from the Sexatorium on a quest for sex!” Danny Sexbang called out to his friend.

Ninja Brian just stared at him, fingering the sai at his waist.

“It’ll be fun!” Danny exclaimed.

The ninja continued to stare blankly at the man in blue spandex.

“Alright, fine. I know you are still a little weirded by Saki’s visit. How about I look the other way if you decide to do murder?” 

Ninja Brian leaped up from the couch, threw Danny over his shoulder, and jumped out of the window.

“To the club!” Danny called out as they fell.

**

When they arrived at the club, Danny immediately started grinding on the hottest girl he could find. Ninja Brian stood stock still in the center of the dance floor, getting angrier and angrier as party goers bumped and pushed into him.

“You know, girl, we’re making it work.” Danny said to her a moment before Ninja Brian finally snapped and went completely berserk.

“Yo! I’m the DJ, who wants to dance?” a long haired man with headphones asked right before his blood was spilled all over his setup.

“There were three hundred people in this club, Ninja Brian killed two hundred ninety-seven so that leaves us with a party of three.” Danny sang quietly in her ear. “It’s just you and me and a psychotic ninja, every girls dream. Don’t make any sudden movements!” 

Danny put his arm around her and started to lead them out saying, “Girl, you’re lookin’ at me like you’re feeling sick. I’ll take you home and give you vitamin P.” He twirled her around corpses on the floor. “That stands for penis!”

The three made their way out of the blood stained club. Ninja Brian looked around shiftily as if he were feeling watched. Not finding anything, he shrugged his shoulders, stabbing a random guy as he followed his best friend and his date.

Green eyes tracked their progress from atop a nearby roof. A puff of smoke and the figure was gone.

**

“It’s a party of three! Welcome to my kingdom of Slamalot! “ Danny said, gesturing into his bedroom. “You are the new queen, please take your throne. Together we’ll rule this majestic bedroom alone.” 

The young woman looked around the room, seeming slightly unimpressed. She shrugged as he continued, “I think we all can agree it’s time for me to plow your fields with the seeds of a new family tree.” The door slammed behind them and soon all that could be heard was the sound of extremely loud fucking . 

Ninja Brian sat on the couch, spreading his weapons on the coffee table in front of him. He carelessly wiped at the blood drying on his face. Picking up a cloth and a still dripping sai he began to carefully clean his weapons.

“Hi there,” a female voice said from two inches behind his right ear.

Ninja Brian reached behind himself, grabbing the intruder by the shoulders. He flipped them over so they landed on the floor, his sai at her throat.

“Whoa there, buddy. At least buy me dinner first.” Saki joked, a smile in her eyes.

Ninja Brian pressed the knife into her throat slightly, cutting through the green fabric and drawing a thin trickle of blood.

“Hey now! These outfits get expensive!” she complained. “I’m here in peace. I promise.”

Ninja Brian stared at her for a moment before removing the knife from her throat and standing. 

Saki got up slowly before settling herself on the couch where he had been sitting moments before. 

“Besides, I’ve been behind you for ages. Could’ve killed you at least a dozen times.” She said raising her eyebrows in challenge.

Ninja Brian glared hard at her, gesturing between the two of them.

Saki just shook her head, “Nah. I’m not in the mood tonight.” 

Ninja Brian just stared blankly at her.

“You did good work at the club earlier. But I had to clean up a few witnesses.”

Ninja Brian raised the sai again.

“I was expecting so much more from you. The stories they tell make you sound like some kind of legend.”

The sai pressed against her throat once again, icy blue eyes boring into green from two inches away.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re still great. But you  _ are _ going soft.”

Again the blood trickled from her throat as Ninja Brian started to lose the tight control over his anger.

“I’m only trying to help. I would hate for you to lose to Samurai Barry and Arin Neverbone. I’d miss sex too much.” she said with a wink.

The sai left her throat and Ninja Brian flopped onto the couch beside her, silently returning to cleaning his weapons.

“May I help?” Saki asked quietly, reaching for a knife.

Ninja Brian glared at her and moved his weapons slightly out of reach.

“Fine. Be that way.” she said with a shrug, getting up and heading to the kitchen. She returned moments later with a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

“At least let me clean the blood off you a little. It makes it a bit hard to know what you’re saying.”

She gently wiped the blood from his eyes and nose, the silent ninja glaring at her the entire time. She gently swatted his shoulder.

“Don’t give me that. I know how much that itches when it dries.”

Ninja Brian simply raised one eyebrow.

“You think you’re the only one with a high kill count?” She asked with her hands on her hips.

Ninja Brian looked at her with a new appreciation.

“Did you  _ really _ not question how I was able to hold my own against you?” 

Ninja Brian shrugged, turning back to cleaning his knives. Saki went to return the cloth and bowl to the kitchen. It was at that point that the girl from the club snuck out of Danny Sexbang’s room. She stopped suddenly, seeing Ninja Brian on the couch.

“He’s passed out.” She said nervously, inching her way to the front door. “I’ll just see myself out. No need to get up.”

She turned and ran out of the room. Saki came out of the kitchen, throwing her legs into Ninja Brian’s lap as she settled back down on the couch.

“Doesn't the endless stream of idiots from that man’s bedroom ever get old?” She asked.

Ninja Brian shrugged, finishing his cleaning. He laid all of his weapons on the table in front of them.

“You know I’ve always admired black on a ninja. It looks good on you.” Saki said running a hand down the length of his arm.

Ninja Brian looked at her blankly.

“Bet it would look better on the floor.” She said seductively.

His eyes widened as she pushed him back into the couch, straddling him.

“Hmm…. I think I like you under me.” She whispered, leaning down to him. His hands came up to her waist, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. He flipped them over so they lay the length of the couch. He had a hand on either side of her head, their bodies pressed close together.

It was at that point that Danny Sexbang stumbled from his room in a silk blue robe. 

“Hey there Ninja Brian.” He said making his way to the kitchen. Neither ninja moved, their eyes tracking his progress. Two steps later he whipped his head around.

“What the actual fuck?” He asked, gesturing wildly at them.

As if a spell was broken the two sprang apart, weapons in hand.

“Oh, don’t start that. I know what I saw!”

“You didn’t see a thing!” Saki yelled, running to the window. She stopped short to turn and blow a kiss to Ninja Brian, then jumped.

Ninja Sex Party stood staring for a moment before Danny went to shut the window.

“I see you made a friend.”

Ninja Brian glared at his best friend, brandishing a knife.

“Well she’s  _ something _ to you.” Danny said with a grin, pointing at the coffee table. A heart was drawn on the wood in the remnants of blood from the weapons. 

Ninja Brian snatched up his weapons, stomping off to his room, leaving a chuckling Danny Sexbang behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of classes, blueberry muffins, coffee, flirtations, and visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am astounded! I cannot believe how many hits this story has already! This is more than I had ever expected. Thank you so much to each and every one of you! If you find any errors or have any other comments, please feel free to leave them. I would love to hear your thoughts on this little project. Big thanks again to my editor MidnightMarley! <3

 

 

Ami entered the lecture hall twenty minutes before Professor Wecht had requested. _Fifteen minutes early is on time and on time is late,_ she thought as she made her way to the desk in the front corner of the room. She had just set her bag down on the desk when she heard her professor enter the room.

“Good morning, Doctor Wecht!” She said with a wave.

“Good morning to you, Miss Stokes,” he replied, setting his coffee and briefcase down on the podium.

“Is there anything that I can get started for you?” She asked with a smile.

“Not at the moment, Miss Stokes. The first few days are going to be quite slow, I'm afraid.” He answered, taking a small stack of papers out of his briefcase and setting them on the podium next to his coffee.

“No problem! Just let me know as soon as there is anything you need.” Ami said as she settled back at the desk, pulling out a small notebook. _Might as well be ready to take any sort of notes. You never know what you might learn._

Students started entering the lecture hall and the rest of the morning was filled with beginning of term expectations and explanations.

 

**

 

“Well I'm off to lunch. I'll see you in an hour!” Ami called out once the last of the morning students had exited the hall.

Ami met up with Kat in the faculty lounge and they shared a light lunch from the tabled filled with brunch snacks. The hour was passed pleasantly with talk of boring lectures while Ami kept a look out for her Professor.

_Hrm...he didn't show up for lunch. Maybe I should take something for him._

“You’re thinking of getting him something, aren't you?” Kat asked with a sly smile.

“Huh… what?” Ami stuttered, startled out of her thoughts.

“Get him a muffin or something.” Kat said, “You don't want him getting faint and falling into your arms...oh wait. Maybe you do.”

“Shut it.” Ami grumbled as she got up to grab a muffin.

 

**

 

Ami walked into the lecture hall to find Professor Wecht sitting at his desk going through a few papers.

“I noticed you didn't eat lunch so I picked you up a muffin.” She handed it to him with a grin.

He took it with small smile before dropping it quickly with an exclamation of disgust, shocking her.

“I'm sorry. I just don't eat blueberry muffins.” He said, tossing the offending muffin into the trash bin.

“Noted.” Ami said slowly. “Did you have a bad experience with blueberry muffins or something?”

Brian looked at her sharply, as if assessing whether she knew more than she let on. Satisfied with what he saw in her eyes, he collected his papers and stood.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

_I don't think I even want to know._

The afternoon went by in much the same manner as the morning, with another group of students listening to the same lecture. Ami spaced out during the last lecture so much that when Professor Wecht touched her shoulder she jumped and nearly fell out of her chair.

“I'm so sorry! I swear I normally pay more attention than that.” She rushed.

He just smiled slightly.

“Don't worry about it. These first few classes are next to useless. I catch myself spacing out as well and I’m the one lecturing.”

Ami gathered her things quickly, a slight blush still on her cheeks. “Still. I promise it won't happen again!”

“We will see. As long as you don't actually fall over again I don't think we’ll have a problem.”

“If I do I might even get my ears checked” she teased.

“Indeed.”

Ami gave a wave and started out of the hall. “I'll see you tomorrow, Doctor!”

Brian just watched her exit the hall in silence before shaking himself and doing the same.

 

**

 

Ami ordered her latte before even looking around for Kat. She laid eyes on the brown haired girl, who was glaring at her from a booth in the corner.

“It’s about time you got here!” She said grumpily as Ami sat down.

“Chill. I’m only a few minutes late.” Ami said as she cradled her cup of caffeine.

“What if they had been here before _you_ got here?” Kat asked almost frantically. 

“Who?” 

“Professor Wecht and his freaking hot friend, of course.” 

“Oh.” Ami said, unconcerned. “No chance.”

Kat gave her friend a look over, taking in her haphazardly buttoned blouse and slightly more mussed than normal hair. 

“You WHORE!” 

Everyone in the store looked over at them in shock.

“What the actual fuck?” Ami asked, anger rising.

“You fucked him, didn’t you?” Kat accused.

“No!” Ami ran a hand down her face. “Good lord. I am five minutes late and you think I’m fucking my boss. Fucking brilliant.” 

“But-” Kat started.

“No.” Ami said, grabbing her things. “You’re coming home with me. Now.”

The two made their way out of the shop, Ami still fuming. She was so angry that she ran straight into Professor Wecht as she turned the corner. He let out a shocked grunt as they impacted before spinning them around to maintain balance.

“Motherfucking cunt snacks.” Ami said as she realized what had happened, yet again. “I’m sorry, Doctor.”

"Well well…I believe we had a deal, Miss Stokes,” he said to the visibly angry woman. He allowed himself to run his hands down her waist softly before dropping his hands.

Ami looked up at him. Seeing his blue eyes dancing, she felt her anger drain away. She decided right then to do something just for herself, even if it might blow up in her face.

“And if I know that it isn’t my inner ear?” She asked softly, not breaking eye contact.

Kat and Dan stood off to the side making small talk, completely ignoring their friends’ mounting sexual tension.

“I admit to curiosity as to the cause, Miss Stokes.” He stated, closing the gap between them.

“Maybe it’s just a habit of falling into the arms of attractive professors,” she whispered.

A soft cough interrupted the two, snapping them back to the reality of an open sidewalk in front of a fairly popular coffee shop.

“I was just telling Dan that we were on our way to your apartment,” Kat said innocently.

“Of course.” Ami said running a hand through her hair. “You two are more than welcome to come by.” 

“Perhaps after we retrieve our coffee.” Brian said, straightening his coat.

Phone numbers and directions were exchanged and the four parted ways.

“Don’t think you aren’t still in deep shit.” Ami growled ominously as she and Kat got into her car.   


**  


Unlocking her apartment, she turned to Kat and said sternly, “Stay. Here,” before running inside and leaving a mildly confused Kat awkwardly standing in the hallway.

Inside the apartment, Ami ran around like mad, picking up various items to put away. In her bathroom she took a green outfit that had been hanging to dry on the shower rod and threw it under her bed. She also pushed a locked crate further under as well before heading back to the front door to allow her friend inside.

“Do I even want to know what you were hiding?” Kat asked, looking around the near spotless apartment.

“Probably not,” Ami said as she settled down on her couch. A solid grey cat ran out from his hiding spot to jump on her lap. Kat let out a small squeal before dropping to her knees in front of the cat, offering her hand for pets.

“I had completely forgotten that you had a cat!” 

Ami looked down at the odd sight of her new best friend fawning over the cat in her lap.

“Weird. He normally hates people.” Ami said. “His name is Princess Argyle Bubbles.”

“His name is Princess?” Kat asked, giving her a strange look.

“We thought he was a she until we took him to get neutered. And I had named him Princess because he was such a diva, never allowing anyone but me to pet him and such.” Ami explained.

“And the fact that you named a solid grey cat Argyle?” 

“Irony?” Ami shrugged. “I was sixteen. What do you expect?”

Kat eventually sat on the couch next to her, Argyle following her to sit on her lap.

“ _Traitor_ .” Ami hissed at him. 

“So…” Kat said after a slight pause. “Spill. What just happened? I feel like I’m missing out on some juicy info on what is going on between you and Dr. Wecht.” 

“You were there.” Ami said evasively.

"You aren’t getting out of telling me that easily!” she said with a glare.

“What do you want to know?” Ami asked reluctantly.

"There really isn't much to tell," Ami said shrugging. "It was just a little innocent flirting. Nothing more."

"Mhmm. Then why are you blushing such a bright red?" Kat asked with a laugh.

"Why am I even friends with you?" Ami asked, throwing a pillow at her.

"Because I'm irresistible."

A knock at the door interrupted the girls’ laughter. Ami carefully got up, replaced the pillow she had thrown, and made her way over to the door. She took a deep breath before pulling it open.


End file.
